gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PabloSwordmaster/Pablo Swordmaster
PABLO SWORDMASTER'S HISTORY IN THE EITC Pablo Swordmaster created the EITC in 2007 also designed the eitc suits by himself but then they got customized by a friend called Roger Whalehawk. Pablo Swordmaster created the first EITC guild but didn't took ANY RIGHTS TO BE A LORD or have any of those titles, he just wanted to be General of the EITC and was considered a good commander by his men James Macstealer , Giratina Origin Forme,Usman, Roger Whalehawk,Benjamin Macmorgan and more. He also created the first EITC guild with actually the word EITC on. EITC elites that it's guild name got COPIED by the GMs, a guild called EITC Black Guard. and EITC elite's guild name got SUSPENDED.in 2008 Lord Davy Menace messed the ranking system up by attempting to put ¨LORD¨ in his name wich gave him fame but not for long. After he got the EITC in his hands he decided to be a pirate and messed it all up. Then the EITC decided to come on my arms once again. In 2008 Pablo Swordmaster & some of his men planned the famous ¨INVASION OF TORTUGA¨ that Captain Leon & some other people claim to create. This plan was a TOTAL SUCCESS but then pirates re-covered the island. Samuel Redbeard one of my men in 2008, his first guild was EITC elites (my guild). Now CLAIMS to lead the EITC. When I was the one that created it. And if I fall I sweared I would let my leadership to James Macstealer or Usman, really good friends both. Pablo Swordmaster now re-making the EITC once again and quit the title lord out of the army is starting to success. PABLO SWORDMASTER'S EARLY LIFE Pablo Swordmaster was born in an ordinary shack in England, his parents were from Spain. His parents were normal merchants of clothing, jewelry & services.Pablo Swordmaster was removed from his house when he was 4 years old because of a Lord (rich man) that wanted a kid to be his servant. Lord James Yorengouth was his name. Pablo Swordmaster's service in the house was to clean lamps, shine boots and much more things like that. 2 EITC soldiers looted Lord James Yorengouth's house when Pablo Swordmaster was 6 years old. Taking him with them. Pablo Swordmaster learned much things about these 2 EITC soldiers that considered him a son, they were called the Swordmaster brothers, two elite assassins that worked for the EITC thats where Swordmaster name comes from. These two, were not famous at all, they were poor and homeless. So his job was pretty much all they've gotted.When Pablo Swordmaster reached 14 years he was tooken away by some Navy Captain that had a ship. Pablo Swordmaster had to serve as cabin boy. And alert the watch if neccessary. Unfortunetly, his ship was looted by the pirates, but he got away, because of hiding in a crate. After that he lived his life with a pirate girl called (when he had 19 years) ``QueenofSeas`` then she got killed in a ship boarding by a French Fencer. And then Pablo Swordmaster joined the EITC and reached to General with 24 years. EITC RANKING SYSTEM NOTE: these are REAL rankings that are used in the army Private Corporal Sergeant Lieutenant Captain or Admiral Commodore Commodore** Commodore*** Major Commodore Royal Commodore Major General General Category:Non-Pirates